L'envol
by Mikishine
Summary: D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolant, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera
1. Les ailes de l'enfant

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Une 'tite série de 7 drabbles écrite d'une traite en quoi… une heure peut-être, sans doute moins. C'est assez spécial mais j'espère que quelques personnes apprécieront. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review quoiqu'il en soit. Bisou et bonne lecture tout le monde. La suite en ligne d'ici un ou deux jours.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes de l'enfant**

Il n'est qu'un enfant, pas encore assez grand pour affronter l'horreur du monde et pourtant, peut-être plus sensible, peut-être plus intelligent, il la voit. Son âme s'y brûle, son cœur s'y brise, tout est gris, terne et sans couleur. Les ailes de son innocence, celles qui permettent de s'élever, de croire, de rêver, de vivre… d'espérer, ne sont pas assez fortes pour le porter. Du mieux qu'il peut il tente de les protéger de ces autres qui l'agressent, de la folie de l'extérieur. Lui sait que le futur sera sombre, il lit, écoute... comprend ce que dise les adultes. Il veut la lumière, il veut la preuve que l'avenir ne sera pas noirceur comme son présent. On le méprise, on l'ignore, on le rabaisse… alors il sait que lui ne rayonne pas, la lumière il ne l'a pas en lui. Ses ailes bien resserrées autour de son âme il n'est qu'une ombre qui observe.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	2. Les ailes écorchées

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Voici rapidement le deuxième ultra mini chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et en passant un grand merci à Bibidibabidibou (vi encore elle) et à Bohemio pour leur review.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé et pis correction aussi d'ailleurs…

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes écorchées**

Il a grandit, Poudlard l'accueille, illusoire protection pour un sang mêlé appartenant à une maison qui méprise celui dont il porte le nom. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour arborer celui de sa mère, se fondre dans la masse. Dans le secret de son être il est un Prince considéré, pas un Snape impur. Lui que l'on dit faible, fade, sans saveur, n'a de cesse de chercher la lumière. Encore influençable, amer, il reste persuadé de ne pouvoir la créer néanmoins il la voit en d'autres. Eux qui sont admirés, écoutés… respectés. Eux qui vivent dans la clarté. Qu'ils soient Maraudeurs et le ridiculisent ou qu'ils soient Serpentard et l'utilisent. L'un des Gryffondors est terne, comme lui. Pourtant il vit dans la lumière, l'éclat des trois autres la lui confère. Alors, à la recherche d'un résultat identique, il use de son savoir, se fait indispensable à ceux qui dans sa maison brillent d'un éclat aveuglant. Ses ailes commencent à saigner.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	3. Chap 3 : Les ailes blessées

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Numéro 3 en ligne ! Merci à Vendetta pour sa review… et moi non plus je ne veux pas que mon personnage préféré soit un "méchant" même si on ne pourra jamais décemment qualifier Severus Snape de "gentil". Bref pour moi il représente la rédemption qui est possible donc si il s'avère qu'il n'est rien d'autres qu'un banal Mangemort je serai fortement déçu par JKR… cela dit je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle le laisse survivre à la bataille finale snif. De toutes les façons on sera bientôt fixé maintenant que la date de sortie officielle est connue. Bonne lecture tout le monde.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé etc

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes blessées**

Sa scolarité touche à sa fin, autour de lui le monde s'est assombrit. Un voile opaque est tombé, ne reste que les ténèbres. Lui cherche toujours la lumière. Des ennemis, pas d'amis, de la jalousie, de l'envie, ni amour ni tendresse mais de l'admiration pour ceux qui en imposent. Aveuglé par la douleur de la perte et du rejet, il se perd dans les lieux obscurs et recherche l'amitié et le respect là où il ne peut y en avoir. Il se laisse bercer par les mensonges de ceux qui lui portent un minimum d'intérêt… ses connaissances ont de la valeur, sa rancœur est un précieux moteur. Commencer à croire et suivre cet autre qui porte un nom aussi peu enviable que le sien mais qui a su le faire oublier. Lui il a su imposer au monde le patronyme qu'il s'est choisit, lui est adulé par certains et craint par les autres. Lui existe ! Le sang macule de plus en plus ses ailes.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	4. Chap 4 Les ailes apaisées

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Allez un tir groupé j'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment, les exams s'enchaînent à un rythme de folie.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes apaisées**

A présent un jeune adulte, il ne distingue plus la vraie lumière de la fausse. A force de recherche il s'est égaré et ne subsiste que l'envie d'être enfin quelqu'un. Il se laisse entraîner à la suite de ce demi sang qui est parvenu à faire oublier ce fait, ce sang mêlé qui a pour sujet des sangs purs. Il rêve de ce pouvoir, ce charisme, devient son ombre dans l'espoir de recevoir plus de lumière sous la coupe de celui qui rayonne. Il pressent son erreur, la lueur est froide, dure, blessante… effrayante néanmoins elle brille tellement. Lui a un nom, les siens ont un nom, alors il se laisse enchaîner, marquer, posséder. Il appartient à un groupe, un clan, enfin il est quelqu'un. A cette pensée un baume lui semble cicatriser certaines de ses plaies. Finalement peut-être que ses ailes pourront le porter vers la lumière, peut-être qu'il pourra rayonner.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	5. Chap 5 Les ailes brisées

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Je continue donc la mise en ligne comme dis précédemment.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes brisées**

Aujourd'hui officiellement l'un des leurs. Il a tant voulu se convaincre d'avoir trouvé une place en ce monde qu'il a refusé de voir le précipice ouvert sous ses pieds. A la première réunion perdre ses illusions, s'égarer lui-même en s'enfonçant au plus profond des ténèbres. Finalement constater et admettre qu'il s'est fourvoyé. Se sentir piégé, il n'a pas su distinguer le vrai du faux, s'est trompé de lumière sans jamais apprendre à créer la sienne… la voir… l'apprécier… la faire grandir. Assoiffé en plein désert il est devenu l'ombre d'un mirage. Au premier meurtre ses ailes se sont brisées. Le noir l'enveloppe, le dévore, le garde prisonnier de ses entrailles, se nourrit de cette lueur qu'il a toujours eu en lui sans jamais la reconnaître. Du puit sans fond où, pauvre fou, il s'est lui-même jeté il l'a enfin découverte, celle qui était dissimulée en lui… et mise à mal il la sent qui s'échappe.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	6. Chap 6 Les ailes meurtries

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Je me rend compte que j'ai oublié le disclaimer mais bon tout le monde à l'habitude donc HP et ses persos appartiennent à JKR etc etc…

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes meurtries**

Esclave des ténèbres, il rêve de lumière. Maintenant qu'il l'a enfin retrouvé, il repli ses moignons d'ailes autour de ce petit point brillant, ce feu qui couve en son sein et tente de le protéger. Il cherche un moyen, observe le monde d'un regard neuf et finalement la voit au loin. Elle est là bas la vraie lumière, chaude, accueillante, aimante. A ses côtés il pourrait se sauver, il pourrait peut-être guérir certaines plaies et même s'il n'espère plus voler peut-être pourrait-il à nouveau marcher sur la terre ferme et non plus au fond des enfers. Cependant elle lui est inaccessible. Comment remonter le précipice sans ailes capable de l'élever ? A force de souffrance il est parvenu à grimper, à mi-chemin entre le noir et le blanc, dans les nuances de gris, triste ombre il la contemple et lui devient fidèle avec le vain espoir d'y réchauffer ses chairs meurtries.

* * *

°°°

* * *


	7. Chap 7 : Les ailes redéployées

**Mon p'tit blabla **: Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette mini série. Bref je me rends bien compte que pas grand monde semble apprécier cette histoire mais si c'est tout de même le cas de certains d'entre vous n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, cela me ferait plaisir. Bye à tous et à bientôt avec un nouveau one shot "Ephémère" actuellement en cours de correction.

**Une dernière chose** : Merci à Elaviel pour la mini correction ainsi qu'à Bibidibabidibou pour l'apport nécessaire de ses neurones dans la création d'un résumé

**Résumé :** D'abord porteuses d'espoir, elles s 'étiolent, encombrent son âme de leur poids sanguinolent, mais elles demeurent, persévèrent et un jour, peut être pourront elles s'ouvrir grand et absorber cet éclat alentour. Les ailes déployées, alors, il s'envolera.

* * *

°°°

* * *

**Les ailes redéployées**

Espion, esclave… quelle différence ? Ses deux mentors usent de sa personne, lui demandent toujours plus de sacrifices. Il serait si simple de retourner dans les ténèbres et pourtant maintenant qu'il a vu cette lueur en lui il n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner. Lui qui l'a toujours cherchée au loin ne peut se résoudre à la laisser s'éteindre, elle est si pure encore. Frêle, quasi inexistante mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de l'homme qu'il aurait pu être. Vingt-cinq ans durant il avance seul, se protège des autres. Trop souvent trahi il ne peut accorder sa confiance et pourtant… après maintes années de combat et de déception il lui semble apercevoir pour la première fois des couleurs. Peu lui importe les souffrances endurées ou celui qui est considéré comme le seul espoir du monde libre, le balafré, car c'est en une femme encore jeune qu'il les a vu. Elle a grandit et au lieu de détourner le regard sur sa monstruosité elle est venue au plus près. Elle a su distinguer l'éclat en lui, elle l'accepte, elle l'aime… elle n'est pas lumière, elle est arc en ciel. Ses ailes sont chatoyantes et à ses côtés les siennes… guérissent. Elle le lui a promis, un jour, il s'envolera et chacun verra qu'il rayonne.

* * *

°°°

* * *


End file.
